Puppy love
by AmTheLion
Summary: A kiba one shot. yet again one of my old from quizilla


**AmTheLion:** A third Naruto one shot from quizilla, this time with Kiba for chloexx321. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person thinking)  
...(insert your name)

* * *

**Puppy love  
(Kiba one shot)**

You're lying in the grass half asleep just enjoying the beautiful weather. You're about to drift off into your own little dream world when something wet touches your cheek. In surprise you open your eyes to find a white little puppy looking at you with a wagging tail. You smile and hold out your hand. "Hi there, where did you come from?" The puppy licks your hand and you pat it wondering where the owner is. Just then you hear someone shout. "Akamaru? Akamaru? Where did you go?" You sit up to see a boy coming towards you. The puppy sees him too and starts barking for him. The boy hears him and immediately turns to you. First he only sees you, and for a moment he looks really confused, but then the puppy barks again and the boy spots him. A huge smile comes over his lips as he walks up to the two of you. "Akamaru there you are. You can't run away like that, you really made me worried."

He's about to pick up the puppy when he runs out of his grip and around you, barking playfully. You can't help but giggle as the boy starts going after the puppy. "Quite it Akamaru, it's not nice running around people like that." He says. The puppy suddenly stops and when the boy jumps for him, the puppy moves, making the boy land in your lap. You laugh as you see the confused look on the boys face. He smiles, blushes and rub his head. "hehe sorry about this, I never seen him act like this around strangers." He says. "It's ok, I don't mind, he's cute." You answer with a smile as Akamaru jumps in your lap as well. You pat him and scratche his belly. He barks happily and you can't help but giggle.

"Seems like Akamaru likes you. Btw my names Kiba, what's yours?" He asks as he sits up. "Nice to meet you Kiba. I'm ... " The dog barks and you laugh. "haha and you too Akamaru." Then you both start laughing and before you know it you're playing with the two boys, having more fun than you ever had before. Later when it's getting dark Kiba and Akamaru walks you home. "Thank you guys I had so much fun today." You say with a smile. "We too, right Akamaru?" He barks twice and wags his tail. You both laugh as you finally reach your door. "Hey ... if you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to play with me and Akamaru again?" he ask with a smile. "Yeh I'd love to Kiba. See you tomorrow then." You reply before going inside.

* * *

It's been almost a year since you first meet Kiba and Akamaru, and you have many days of playing behind you. Today it's snowing and after a day of playing in the snow you're sitting inside in front of the warm fire. Kiba comes in with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here u go" He says as he places one in front of you and dump down on the couch besides you, immediately Akamaru jumps into your lap. 

You start to pat him as you take a sip of the hot chocolate. You sit there and talk about all sorts of things, laughing and have a good time while warming up in front of the fire. Then suddenly Kiba decides he wants you to laugh even more so he starts tickling you. "haha Kiba please stop haha." You laugh so hard it hurts as you twist and bend to avoid it. Kiba laugh too. "You're so gorgeous when you laugh." He says with a smile. When you hear this you freez, finding yourself half lying in his lap. You look up at him with big eyes. "Do you really mean that?" you ask. "Of course. You're always beautiful. " You blush. Then you feel his strong arms pulling you into a warm embrace. Blushing even more when you notice you're now just inches from each other. Kiba slightly blush too, not knowing what to do. Akamaru bark then jump at you causing you to close the space between you and Kiba. Both get surprised by this sudden kiss but when you pull away from each other you only want it even more. Looking at each other you know both want it, so you lean in and kissing once more. This one is more passionate and soon you're making out like there's no tomorrow. When Kiba moves over to your neck you can't help but giggle, making him smirk into your collar. He returns to your lips and kiss you so passionately you think you're flying. When you part for air you smile at him. "I love you ... And you have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you." He says making you blush before snuggle your noses together. "I love you too Kiba." He smiles and kiss you again. For the rest of the day you sit in the couch, snuggled up to each other cuddling and patting Akamaru. You two never parted since.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** yeh that was my Kiba one shot, hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
